Al Instituto
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Anny y Judith comenzaran un nuevo instituto en el cual vivirían nuevas experiencias con compañeras y compañeros como con unos nuevos profesores que comienzan a trabajar en el instituto.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes como la historia es de nuestra completa AUTORIA excepto los conocidos x la Saga Crepúsculo.**

**Les recomendamos leer "Timidez" historia de Anny y Hannival, y, "Sin Palabras" historia de Judith y Troy, las cuales la pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil. **

**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Anny)**

-no quiero -murmure y me cruce de brazos mirando a Hannival.

El estaba detrás de su escritorio, mirándome mientras fumaba. Al igual que siempre.

Yo lo miraba de pie.

-harás lo que te diga mi niña -ordeno él.

Respire hondo

-pero no quiero -susurre e hice un puchero.

Pude ver como el medio sonriendo.

-será divertido para ti, la cría de Troy ira contigo -.

Rodé mis ojos.

-Anna no vuelvas hacer eso -.

Mire mis pies.

-no me gusta, lo sabes -.

-lo siento -susurre.

-muy bien -.

-Pero no quiero ir -susurre de nuevo -porfa, no quiero ir.

Pude sentir como Hannival respiro hondo, muy hondo.

-puedo estudiar aquí -.

Lo mire esperanzaba.

-no -me miro- no puedo darte clases, tengo trabajo, y tu estarás en el instituto -.

-uffffff -.

Dije poniendo las manos en mi cadera.

Hannival elevo ambas cejas mientras me miraba.

-¿has dicho algo Anna? -.

-no -murmure y mire mis manos al momento.

-eso me parecía -.

-no quiero ir -lo mire -me quiero quedar -.

-iras -ordeno el -no hay nada más que hablar.

**(Pov Judith)**

Estaba cenando sentada sobre las piernas de Troy.

-¿me puedo quedar contigo? -murmure moviendo con el tenedor las verduras.

-no -me dijo mi marido -iras al instituto, te llevare y te iré a buscar -.

-pero me gusta estar contigo -.

-y a mi contigo pequeña, pero debo trabajar y no puedo atenderte -

Respire hondo.

-come Judith -.

-no tengo hambre -murmure.

-come, debes comer -

Deje el tenedor en el plato y me gire abrazándolo fuerte fuerte.

Sentí como rodeo mi cintura con su brazo.

-quiero quedarme -murmure y bese su cuello.

Su mano acariciaba mi cabello.

-shhh...-.

-termina de comer pequeña -me dijo Troy -.

-pero...-.

-pero nada, iras al instituto -.

* * *

**Desde ya gracias x leer, esperamos sus comentarios. Un saludo, srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Me desperté a la siete de la mañana como siempre. Me fui a la ducha y me duché, lo bueno de estar completamente tatuado era que te olvidabas del vello para toda la vida. Si... eso era lo único bueno.

Al salir me sequé y comencé a vestirme con unos pantalones holgados Negros y una camiseta del mismo color, me puse un sombrero negro para ocultar los tatuajes de mi cráneo no quería que ninguna cría del instituto le diese por correr despavorida al verme.

-Judit- dije abrochando mi chaqueta de cuero-.

-Mmm-.

-Nada de eso, tienes cinco minutos para ponerte ese uniforme-.

Ella medio dormida se sentó en la cama y se puso las medias blancas hasta la rodilla, los zapatos de "niña buena", la falda de tablas roja de cuadros y la camisa blanca abrochando todos los botones, luego el jersey de color verde oscuro y se peinó en rápidos movimientos bajo mi atenta mirada.

-Ya- susurró con la voz ronca-.

-Te dije que no fumases anoche, mira lo que te pasa-.

Respiró hondo y miró sus zapatos.

-Ven aquí niña-.

Se acercó y me miró, arreglé los cuellos de esa camisa que llevaba.

-Estás muy guapa-.

-Gracias- susurró-.

-cuando vengas haremos algo con ese uniforme...-.

-¿El qué?- me miró sin entender-.

-Te lo quitaré a mordiscos ¿queda claro?-.

Ella sonrió y asintió algo nerviosa.

-Vamos o llegarás tarde, entras en quince minutos-.

**(Pov Hannival)**

-Ya estoy-.

Dejé la taza sobre el plato de fina porcelana gravado con las letras _C _en cursiva en color dorado.

Me levanté y dejé el periódico sobre la mesa.

-Ven-.

Ella se acercó y sonrió.

-¿Te gusta mi uniforme?-.

Asentí totalmente embobado. La sujeté de las piernas y la senté sobre la mesa del comedor, la besé en los labios con urgencia y ella respondió de igual manera.

-Quedémonos en casa...- dijo ella jadeando-.

-No, tienes que ir- acaricié sus piernas-.

Atenea entró irrumpiendo con el ruido de sus tacones y sus gafas de pasta.

-Hannival te veo hoy a las tres-.

-Si-bajé a mi esposa de la mesa- voy a llevar a Anny a clase-.

Atenea asintió.

Me crucé con V, vestido con un elegante traje azul oscuro.

-Buenos días- dije-.

-Buenos días- sonrió-DIOSA!- le escuché gritar y luego un gritito de Atenea seguido de un gemido-.

"Vaaaaaaaaaale"-.

Tomé en brazos a Anny y la saqué de allí hacia la limusina.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Llegamos al instituto. Hannival aparco frente y se bajo del coche.

Respire hondo y pude ver como llegaban Troy y Judith. Me baje del coche, y todas las niñas que allí había se giraron y se quedaron viendo a Hannival.

Le sujete fuerte la mano y el beso mi mejilla.

-he dicho que soy tu padre mi niña -me susurro con la voz ronca.

Lo mire y negué.

-pero no lo eres -susurre- eres mi marido -

-shhh, pero aquí no. Así no hacen preguntas-.

-hola -dijo Troy -.

-hola -susurro Judith abrazando a su marido.

-Anny, saluda -ordeno Hannival.

-hola -murmure sin ganas -quiero quedarme contigo -mire a Hannival.

El negó, y me dio una pequeña bolsa de color rosa de cartón.

-ten mi niña, te he preparado un refrigerio por si tienes hambre -.

-gracias -murmure y cogí el paquete -.

-ahora a clases -dijo él.

Asentí y le bese en la mejilla.

Judith hiso lo mismo con Troy y entramos en el instituto.

**(Pov Judith)**

Entramos con Judith al aula, y nos sentamos una al lado de la otra. Todos nos miraban, pero nosotras estábamos ajenas en nuestro mundo. Seguramente ella pensando en su marido, como yo en el mío.

-hola -dijo una chica rubia

Ambas la miramos.

Era rubia, su pelo hasta por debajo de los hombros. Bien liso, maquillada, y un feo maquillaje.

-tu pelo es raro -le dijo a Judith haciendo una mueca.

Ella suspiro y la miro.

-a mí me gusta y a mi...-

-tienes mal gusto -le dijo de mala manera y me miro a miro -¿el que te trajo al instituto era tu padre? -

"NO, ES MI. MI MARIDO"

-Si -sisee

-¿y tu madre? -.

-muerta -murmure y suspire.

-se ve joven para ser tu padre...-

-somos adoptadas -dijo Judith -.

-a ti no te estoy hablando fenómeno de circo -.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Sorbí mi nariz y suspiré. Anny llamó a la puerta del baño.

-Judit... no le hagas caso a esa mujer-.

-Mira lo que me ha dicho- susurré-.

-He llamado a Troy... está de camino-.

-NO-.

-Si... tú no estás bien, me dijo que si estabas mal le llamase-.

Me tapé la cara con las manos y suspiré. No tardó demasiado en que Troy entrase en el baño, olí su perfume a tabaco.

-¿dónde está?- le preguntó a Anny-.

-Está aquí dentro- susurró- os dejo solos-.

-Hannival está en la puerta, conociendo a tus compañeras-.

-¿QUE?-.

-Lo que oyes niña, recuerda que es tu padre-.

Troy aporreó la puerta.

-Sal- dijo-.

-No, estoy fea-.

-Sal Judit-.

-NO-.

Rompió la maneta de la puerta con un sonoro crujido y la abrió.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

Se agachó para mirarme.

-Una rubia me dijo monstruo de circo- susurré-.

-Rubia...-.

-No quiero que le hagas nada...-.

-¿Y eso porque?-.

-Porque no... Tiene razón... es por el color de mi pelo-.

-A mí me gusta el naranja de tu pelo-.

Sorbí mi nariz.

-Basta de clases por hoy, volvemos a casa, hasta mañana-.

Lo abracé hasta que me levantó del suelo y suspiré, volvía a estar a salvo con mi Troy.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Salí del coche y encendí un cigarrillo, me apoyé en el capó del Mercedes-benz y esperé a que Anny salió. Las chicas que estaban en el recreo fumando a escondidas salieron fuera y se acercaron.

-¿Tu eres el padre de Anny?- dijo una rubia maquillada-.

-Si...-.

-Eres muy joven- dijo otra de pelo negro-.

-Lo soy-.

-Y muy guapo- volvió a decir la rubia- Anny y yo somos amigas-.

-que bien...-.

-Ten...- me pasó un papel con un número de teléfono-.

"Oh... bien..."-.

Miré a lo lejos a Anny que estaba cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Anny- dije mirándola- acércate-.

Ella apartó a la gente y vio el papel con el teléfono.

-Aleja eso de mi padre, zorra-.

La chica dio un respingo hacia atrás.

-Chicas perdonadla, me la llevo, tiene que ir al dentista-.

Abrí la puerta y ella subió.

Subí al asiento del piloto cuando vi a Troy salir con Judit en brazos.

Menudo primer día...


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Judith Pov)**

Limpie las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano mientras Troy me dejaba con cuidado en el sofá de casa, y el se sentaba a mi lado.

Acaricio mi cabello con su mano, y lo mire.

-eres hermosa pequeña -susurro él con su voz ronca -y tu pelo me gusta mucho mucho.

Sonreí apenas.

-¿Acaso te interesa más lo que diga esa rubia a lo que diga yo? -.

-me interesa lo que digas tu -susurre -

El rodeo su brazo en mi cintura haciendo que me siente sobre sus piernas. Apoye mi cabeza en su torso y cerré un poco mis ojos escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Me gustaba mucho mucho ese sonido, eran los latidos de mi Troy.

-¿quieres dormir? -me susurro Troy -.

-no -murmure -solo quiero estar, así contigo, siempre siempre -.

Sentí como me abrazo con más fuerza y me sujeto contra su torso.

**(Troy Pov)**

Judith se había quedado dormida, me levante del sofá con cuidado con ella en brazos para no levantaría.

Había llorando mucho, esa rubia pagaría lo que le dijo a mi pequeña.

Nadie, nadie tenía derecho a decirle nada. Ella era hermosa y me sentía afortunado de tenerla a mi lado.

La deje con cuidado sobre la cama, quite su ropa, y cuando estuvo desnuda la tape con la sabana dejando la luz del baño prendida, sabía que a ella no le gustaba la oscuridad.

Salí de nuestra habitación, y fui hacia el cuarto donde tenía mis ordenadores. Investigaría a esa chica y su familia, nadie me tenía con lo que era mío.

**(Anny Pov)**

-¿es enserio lo del dentista? -mire a Hannival.

-si -.

-no me...-

-no digas nada Anny, debes ir -.

El conducía mirando al frente mientras fumaba con sus gafas de sol.

-NO QUIERO IR HANNIVAL, NO QUIERO IR -Le grite -APARTE ESA ZORRA TE DIO SU TELÉFONO -.

El freno de de golpe y lo mire cuando lo hizo.

Me cruzo la cara con su mano, me tape mi rostro con mis manos y comencé a llorar.

-NO VUELVAS A GRITARME, ¿TE HA QUEDADO CLARO? -.

-Si -susurre mientras lloraba.

-Y no uses insultos -ordeno el sintiendo como comenzaba a conducir nuevamente -no te he educado de esa manera -.

-lo siento -murmure y mire mis manos -.

-lo sentirás más tarde -dijo el mirándome de reojo tras esas gafas oscuras.

Mordí mi labio y asentí despacio con mi cabeza, sabía lo que eso significaba.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Salimos del dentista y fui a casa, allí me encontré con Troy, sentado en el portal de casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí marica?- dije apagando el cigarrillo que estaba fumando- tienes llaves-.

-Lo se... prefería estar aquí-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Judit tiene problemas con una nueva amiga-.

Anny estaba dolorida, el dentista tuvo que ponerle anestesia y no sentía la boca.

-Entra a casa, tu padre está dentro, ve con él-.

Ella asintió.

-Troy...-.

-¿Si?-.

-Que tienes en mente- le dije-.

-Pues las cosas son fáciles, quiero que esa cría rubia tenga su merecido-.

-Perfecto, vamos-.

-Si-.

Subimos al coche y di por sentado que él tenía la dirección de esa cría y efectivamente, la tenía.

-¿vive aquí? vaya, sus padres tienen que tener dinero-.

-Si... su padre tiene negocios con tu tío-.

-Mierda...-.

-No te preocupes, negocios acabados, es toda nuestra-.

-Entiendo-.

-Espérame aquí-.

-No la matarás ¿no?-.

-Es rubia-.

-mejor voy contigo, no quiero que pierdas en control-.

**(Pov Troy)**

Entrar en esa casa no fue difícil, Hannival llevaba en la sangre el manual de robos-fáciles y se le daba bien eso de entrar sin que nadie se dé cuenta en las casas.

Fuimos a la habitación de esa chica.

-Bien- dijo hannival- te espero en la puerta-.

-¿crees que me la voy a follar?-.

-No podrías serme infiel gatito-.

Tuve que reírme.

-Condenado hijo de puta, me han dicho muchas cosas pero "gatito" se lleva la palma-.

-No me insultas hermano, solo dices la verdad, y entre gatito y marica, prefiero el segundo-.

-Casi que yo también, eso de "gatito " se lo tengo que decir a rapuncel-.

-Seguro le gustará y querrá morderte el trasero-.

Me reí a carcajadas y entré en esa habitación con las luces apagadas.

Tomé del cuello a aquella cría y tapé su boca para que no gritase.

-Vuelve a meterte con Judit Witrón y te arranco la cabeza- ella asintió- y no menciones esto o lo sabré y jugaremos a colocar guirnaldas en el árbol de navidad con tus tripas-.

La chica comenzó a llorar, salí y me fui junto a Hannival.

-¿Una copa?- dijo-.

-Claro marica-.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Estaba tumbada en la cama, después de ver a mi padre y ver televisión juntos el tuvo que irse a su club. Hannival estaba hablando con troy y a mí por suerte ya no me dolía la boca, cosa que era muy bueno.

Odiaba el dentista, no me gustaba.

La puerta se abrió y entro Hannival cerrando la misma detrás de mí.

-¿te duele la boca? -.

Negué mientras lo miraba

-no, ya no -murmure.

El asintió, camino hasta la cama y desabrocho su chaqueta mientras se la quitaba, y, dejaba la misma en la cama. Hiso lo mismo con los puños de su camisa levantando lo mismo hasta por debajo de sus codos.

-ve cara contra la pared Anny -ordeno -

-¿por qué? -.

-hazlo -.

-no -murmure -no he hecho nada -.

Hannival me sujeto del brazo y con facilidad me levanto de la cama dejándome de pie en el suelo. Acerco su rostro al mío y me hablo despacio con su voz ronca.

-no me gusta repetir las cosas -dijo -hoy has gritado y has insultado. Ve. De. Cara. Contra. La. Pared.

Mordí mi labio y asentí despacio.

Camine hacia el mismo rincón de la habitación, donde sabía que debía estar cuando él me mandaba de cara contra la pared. Y allí me quede.

-apoya tus manos en la pared -.

Trague en seco, y yo que pensaba que solo esto sería el castigo. Ahora sabía lo que se venía.

Apoye mis manos en la pared y sentí como él se acerco, levanto mi falda a cuadros y de un tirón quito mi ropa interior. Mordí con fuerza mi labio al sentir como me azoto con su mano en mi trasero.

-contaras -ordeno -.

Se alejo, y escuche el ruido de su cinturón. Cerré fuerte mis ojos y el primer golpe no se hice esperar.

-no te escucho -dijo y de nuevo me dio un azote con el cuero del cinturón.

-uno..-murmure -Dos... tres...

Sentía el cuero y la hebilla del mismo, alternativamente. No paró hasta llegar a los doce mientras no dejaba de llorar. Sentí como se acerco y me hablo cerca de mi oído.

-te quedaras aquí hasta que lo diga -dijo roncamente.

**(Pov Troy)**

Llegue a casa, y Judith ya estaba dormida. Quite mi ropa y me tumbe junto a ella abrazándola todo lo fuerte que podía.

Mañana tendría que regresa a clases, y no confiaba en que nadie más la molestaría.

Acaricie su espalda y ella se acurruco contra mí.

Respire hondo pensando. Tenía una idea, mañana se la diría a Hannival.

Entraría como profesor de informática a su instituto, así podría controlarla mejor.

Medio sonríe en la oscuridad ante la idea.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

-A ver si lo entiendo, las dejamos en el colegio porque tenemos que trabajar y tu quieres trabajar en el colegio-.

-Oye no quiero que la marginen-.

-Entiendo-.

-Con Anny no pasará pero con Judit puede que sí, ella es tan diferente-.

-Entiendo ¿y si le tintas el pelo?-.

Troy siseó y por poco me arranca la cabeza.

Respiré hondo.

-Vale vale, estaba de broma-.

-¿Tienes tu curriculum?-.

-Si lo tengo-.

Se lo di y este lo guardó en una carpeta.

-Se lo daré a la directora hoy mismo-.

-Vale...-.

-Espero que nos acepten-.

-Ten- dije firmando un cheque de un par de miles-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Dáselo a la directora-.

-¿La estamos sobornando?-.

-No, estamos ampliando nuestras posibilidades laborales-.

-Vale...-.

**(Pov Troy)**

Me había maquillado la cara y el cráneo, además del cuello y las manos para que no se notasen los tatuajes, así podría tener más posibilidades. ¿quién contrataría a un tío con la muerte tatuada en la cara?.

-Bien... señor Witrón... queda aceptado al igual que el señor Casannova, ambos tenéis hijas en esta institución-.

-No será problema-.

-Eso espero-.

-Gracias- le dije a la mujer morena, no demasiado mayor-.

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa de "eres bienvenido a mis bragas".

Respiré hondo y salí de allí, que fácil era ligar sin esos tatuajes.

Pero tampoco es que me interesase.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Anny)**

-¿te portaras bien en el instituto Anny?

Mire como Hannival acariciaba mi pierna con su mano mientras tenía su vista fija hacia delante sin dejar de caminar. Mordí mi labio y asentí levemente.

-si -murmure -.

-muy bien -

Lo mire de reojo y pude ver como medio sonreía.

Hannival aparco frente al instituto. Me acerque hacia él y bese su mejilla.

-te estaré vigilando -.

-lo sé -dije sonriendo y salí del coche corriendo hacia el instituto.

Allí me encontré con Judith, que estaba en un rincón alejada del mundo. Me acerque hacia ella y la abrace, ella lo hiso lo mismo.

-¿qué clase tenemos primero? -.

La mire y ella también me miro.

-informática -dijo sin ganas.

-¿te encuentras bien? -.

-uffff nadie me habla -miro sus manos -.

Sujete sus manos y la mire.

-oye, no hagas caso. Aquí todos son unos tontos -.

-hola -

Las dos miramos al chico de pelo cobrizo que nos hablo.

-soy Edward Masen, he visto que ustedes son nuevas.

-sí, soy Anny Casannova y ella es Judith Wintrón -.

-es un placer -dijo el sonriendo -.

**(Judith Pov)**

Me senté frente al PC de la sala de informática mirando la pantalla pero sin ver nada en realidad. El nuevo profesor no había llegado todavía.

Edward no dejaba de hablarnos y eso nos parecía raro.

De la nada nadie nos hablaba y de la nada este comenzó hablar.

Anny le respondía, pero cordialmente.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró. Seguro era el profesor.

Se escucharon algunos murmullos.

-Judith -susurro Anny pero no le hice caso.

-silencio -se escucho esa voz.

Abrí grandes mis ojos y me gire al momento.

Allí estaba mi troy, frente a todos nosotros. Sus manos y su rostro estaban maquillados.

-yo -comenzó a decir el -soy Troy Wintrón, su nuevo profesor de informática -.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Todos se marcharon de clase excepto Judit.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-susurró-.

-Soy tu nuevo profesor-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Necesito una razón-.

Cerré la puerta del aula y me acerqué hacia ella.

-Te has maquillado...-.

-No del todo...- me desabroché los primeros botones de mi camisa enseñándole la parte que no había maquillado-.

-Muchas compañeras hablaban de ti- susurró-.

-¿Eso te pone celosa?-.

Miró sus zapatos.

Acaricié sus piernas y besé su cuello sentándola sobre mi mesa de escritorio, la giré en un rápido movimiento rozando con mi cadera y mi patente erección en su trasero.

Ella gimió en respuesta y cerró los ojos.

-Quizás... dentro de poco... lo hagamos aquí de esta manera, pero no será hoy... tengo una reunión de profesores- le susurré-.

Ella mordió su labio, quería protestar pero no lo hizo.

La solté y la bajé de la mesa, respiró hondo y volvió a mirar sus zapatos.

-¿Porque ahora no?-.

-Porque tienes clase de matemáticas-.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

**(Pov Hannival)**

-Adelante- dije cuando llamaron a la puerta del aula, vi a Judit que me miró con grandes ojos-.

-Señorita, si viene tarde a mi clase no la dejaré entrar-.

-Si... si...-.

-Tome asiento-.

Anny me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que las demás chicas de la clase... niñas que comenzaban a ser un poco putas...

Me senté sobre la mesa, desajusté mi corbata y quité mi chaqueta del traje.

Una chica de la primera fila jadeó y luego se tapó la boca.

"vaya vaya..."-.

-Mis clases serán duras, mis exámenes difíciles y no tengo ni quiero darles ninguna facilidad, así que atiendan, escuchen y por el amor de dios no me enfaden... no les gustaría verme enfadado-.

Me giré para escribir en la pizarra mi nombre.

"Yo si quiero verle enfadado"- escuché que decía una en voz baja-.

Tuve que contener la risa.

Miré a Anny que juntó sus muslos bajo la mesa y se sonrojó.

Estaba excitada claramente.

La miré fijamente y sonreí.

-Tu- señale a una de las chicas, se alzó con autosuficiencia- reparte esto- le di un montón de fotocopias, un primer examen sorpresa-.

La chica se puso a mi lado a propósito, y presionó ligeramente una de sus piernas contra la mía, aguanté la risa. Anny estaba cabreada y excitada.

-Bien... espero que aprobéis o entrareis en mi lista negra- dije encendiendo un cigarrillo-.

-No se puede fumar- dijo uno de los chicos-.

-Muchacho, yo haré lo que quiera, porque aquí y ahora, soy superior a ti-.

El chico cerró la boca.

-Empezad- dije-.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Respire hondo mirando el examen.

Lo tenía en blanco, y todo era bastante fácil por lo que había visto. Hannival desde niña me había enseñado matemática, y todo lo de esta hoja ya lo había visto.

Mire a Judith, esta estaba concentrando escribiendo numero tras numero. Mire a mis compañeros, algunos estaban concentrados mirando sus exámenes e intentando hacer algo y otras directamente no dejaban de mirar a mi Hannival.

EL ERA MIO.

. .MIO.

Suspire y mire hacia el frente, el estaba mirándome fijamente. Mordí mi labio y me sonroje, y mire de nuevo hacia la mesa.

Cogí la hoja y me levante caminando hacia el escritorio donde estaba el.

Deje la hoja sobre la mesa, y Hannival miro la hoja y luego me miro a mí con la frente arrugada.

-¿qué es esto señorita? -dijo él con su voz ronca pero baja.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -murmure bajo y lo mire.

-vuelva a su asiento, ahora -ordeno.

Mordí mi labio y ya no dije nada, volví a mi asiento y me senté allí.

Pasaron pocos minutos y el timbre del recreo sonó. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y poco a poco dejaron los exámenes al lado de Hannival.

-¿vienes? -.

Mire a Judith y negué.

-no -murmure -.

-entiendo... buscare a ... al profesor de informática y se sonrojo.

Sonreí y ella se fue.

Me quede sola con Hannival. Ahora sí, me levante y me acerque a él.

-Hannival...¿por qué estás aquí? -.

-para cuidarte mi niña -dijo él mientras acariciaba mi pierna.

Mordí fuerte mi labio.

-ve al recreo y toma tu merienda -dijo el -a la ultima hora ve a la biblioteca -.

Sonreí y asentí.

-de acuerdo -murmure.

**(Pov Troy)**

La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe.

Judith entro y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

-me aburro -murmuro.

Sonreí mirándola.

Se acerco hacia mí y se sentó sobre el escritorio moviendo sus pies.

-¿por qué estas aquí? .

-ya te he dicho, para cuidarte pequeña -.

Respiro hondo.

-¿quién era ese niño quien esta hablándote? -.

-Edward, un compañero -murmuro.

-ya veo -La mire fijamente.

-¿y tu amiga? -.

-se ha quedado hablando con Hannival -.

Asentí levemente.

-y nos ha tomado un examen sorpresa -.

-espero que te haya ido bien mientras la miraba fijamente.

La puerta sonó y Judith se bajo del escritorio poniéndose a mi lado.

-adelante -.

Por ella entro la directora y se sorprendió al ver a Judith.

-puede retirarse mire.

Ella me miro, y luego se fue de mala gana.

-¿todo bien? -dijo esa mujer cuando nos quedamos solos -.

-si -.

-me gustaría hablarle de algunas cosas -dijo ella mientras sonreía y cerraba la puerta con pestillo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Pov Troy)**

-Dígame directora-.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que venía, porque si quisiese hablar directamente lo haría con la puerta abierta, no la cerraría con pestillo además de que se relamió como si pudiese saborear mi polla en su boca, respiré hondo y junté todos mis papeles en la carpeta negra.

-Tenía la esperanza de quedar con usted esta noche-.

-Esta noche es imposible-.

-¿por qué?-.

-Ceno con mi mujer-.

-pensé que estaba soltero... en el curriculum no lo menciona-.

-No lo menciono porque no lo creí relevante-.

-Pues sí, lo es-.

-Bueno, esto era lo que me faltaba...-.

-Sabe que puedo echarle-.

-no hago esto por dinero, quiero tener controlada a mi hija-.

-Un papi protector... ¿qué le parece si usted... es ahora mi padre eh...?-.

La miré fijamente.

-No me va ese rollo-.

-Entonces seré lo que usted quiera que sea-.

La mujer de pelo negro se arrodilló ante mí y puso sus manos en mi bragueta.

-Quieta- le dije-.

Ella arrugó la frente.

-De verdad que tengo que irme-.

Cogí mis cosas y salí de allí.

"Joder con la directora..."-.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Estaba fumando y corrigiendo los exámenes en la sala de profesores, una mujer entró, rubia, alta... esbelta y guapa las cosas como son, pero no era mi tipo, quizás en otro tiempo lo hubiese sido.

-Hola- dijo sonriente-.

-Hola-.

-Usted es el nuevo profesor de matemáticas-.

-Si- dije concentrado en los papeles-.

Escuché como cerró la puerta con llave y me miró.

-Lo he visto fuera-.

-Ah...-.

La mujer se subió la estrecha falda de tubo negra hasta que expuso su trasero, no llevaba bragas.

"Ok!"-.

-Eh... se está confundiendo...-.

-No lo hago- dijo gimoteando, se puso sobre la mesa de cara a ella y me miró fijamente- vamos profesor, mónteme-.

"OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"-.

-Estoy casado-.

-Soy discreta-.

-Se equivoca conmigo- me levanté y me fui rápidamente de allí- pero qué coño...- siseé-.

Me había cargado la puerta... respiré hondo y miré a Troy que salía rápidamente de allí.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dije-.

-La directora ah...-.

Miró hacia el interior de la sala de profesores y vio como la rubia se bajaba la falda.

-¿Qué coño has hecho marica?-.

-¡Que no! que ella quería y yo no...-.

-Ah... entiendo-.

-Cigarro-.

-Si- dije saliendo con él fuera-.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Estaba junto a Judith en el recreo, ambas comíamos nuestros bocadillos que nuestros maridos, y ahora profesores habían preparado para nosotras.

-¿Se han enterado, ¿se han enterado? -dijo Jennifer.

Una de nuestras compañeras saltando como una loca mientras comía una piruleta.

-¿qué ha pasado? -dijo Judith.

-los nuevos profesores -dijo sonriendo -el de informática se follo a la directora y el de matemática se ha follado a la profe de literatura -.

Abrí la boca y me la tape con mis manos.

-espero la próxima ser yo -dijo Jennifer -me gusta el profe de matemáticas -

Se fue corriendo hacia un grupo de chicos.

-matare a Troy -susurro Judith-

Dejo el bocadillo a un lado, y se levanto despacio.

Hice lo mismo.

Respire hondo, debía hablar con Hannival. Ahora mismo.

**(Pov Judith)**

Corrí hacia la sala de profesores, respire hondo. Debía tranquilizarme

Ahora mismo no estaba bien.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, practicando volando las mismas.

Estaba tan cabreada.

Troy me escucharía, claro que lo haría. Yo era Judith Winchester-Casannova Wintrón.

Ufff pero que cabreo.

Termine de subir las escaleras dando fuertes pisadas.

Anny, de la nada, apareció a mi lado, y estaba peor o igual que yo.

Llame a la puerta de profesores y salió un hombre, bueno en realidad pegue patadas a la puerta de profesores.

-¿si..? -

Lo hice a un lado mientras lo empujaba y entre. Allí había varias personas.

-tu -dije señalando a Troy -¿QUE COÑO HA PASADO?. QUIERO UNA EXPLICACION AHORA -.

-¿QUIEN ERA ESA MUJER?. EXPLICA AHORA -le grito Anny a Hannival.

Pero yo solo vi a Troy, su expresión había cambiando.

-si me disculpan -dijo el -debo hablar con mi hija -.

Hiso una señal con su cabeza y yo salí de allí.

Una vez fuera él me sujeto del brazo con fuerza.

-EXPLI...-.

-Cállate -siseo -por tu bien cállate -.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto...-.

Anny estaba temblando, la había subido al coche y llevado a un bosque cercano para poder discutir esto, ya que no quería que me montase ningún número en la puerta de casa delante de los empleados.

Me mantuve callado hasta que dejó de llorar y se calmó un poco.

-¿Ya me vas a dejar hablar?-.

-NO-.

-Anny no me acosté con esa mujer...-.

-MENTIRA-.

-Mírame-.

-No quiero- cerró los ojos-.

La sujeté de la cintura y la senté sobre mis piernas.

-Anny, yo jamás te engañaría, nunca-.

Ella me miro y sorbió su nariz.

-Entonces porque todos lo dicen-.

-Ella se insinuó, pero no hice nada-.

-¿Como que se insinuó?-.

-Se quitó la falda y se puso sobre la mesa de profesores queriendo que yo...- respiré hondo- pero no pasó nada, me levanté y me fui-.

-Júralo por tu alma Hannival-.

-Lo juro por mi alma-.

Tomé su mano y besé sus nudillos.

-Mi niña, solo tengo ojos para ti ¿no lo ves?-.

Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y siguió llorando y abrazándome, la abracé y besé su cuello.

-Te amo...-.

-No quiero que esa mujer esté cerca de tí-.

-No lo estará...-.

-Te quiero tanto...-.

-Tranquila...-.

**(Pov Troy)**

La llevé casi a rastras hasta la sala de informática.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?-.

-TE HAS ACOSTADO CON LA DIRECTORA-.

-No me he acostado con la directora-.

-LO HAS ECHO-.

-POR DIOS JUDIT, MÍRAME,¿CREES QUE ME QUITARÍA LA ROPA DELANTE DE UNA DESCONOCIDA?-.

-SEGÚN DICEN NO TE HAS TENIDO QUE QUITAR LA ROPA-.

-Judit ella quería chupar...-.

-Vale, vale- se dio media vuelta y salió caminando por el pasillo-.

La seguí pero enseguida tuve que pararme al ver a la directora al final del pasillo.

-¿Algún problema señor Witrón?- dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Ninguno- dijo Judit en un siseo-.

"Está cabreada..."-.

-Tengo que irme- dije viendo como Judit desaparecía por el pasillo-.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Desde hace casi un día Judith no me hablaba, cuando llegamos a casa solo se encerró en una habitación. Y por primera vez, la quería molestarla.

Y ahora estaba aquí, terminando una clases para niñatos que no entendía nada de lo que decía y que a decir verdad tampoco era que me importase demasiado.

Hoy no me tocaba curso con Judith, pero hablaría con Hannival para que me mandase a Judith en su hora. A esa hora, yo por suerte, estaba solo.

Cuando me quede solo en la sala de informática, mande un mensaje de texto a Hannival.

_"Cuando sea tu hora de clases. Manda a Judith a la sala de informática" -._

No tardo mucho que Hannival contesto.

_"Ok. Eres un pervertido" -._

Me reí y tuve que contestar.

_"No tanto como tu marica" -._

**(Pov Judith)**

-señorita Witrón -

Levante la vista cuando Hannival me hablo.

-vaya a la sala de informática, necesito unos informes -.

Suspire y asentí.

Me levante despacio, y salí del salón. Camine a la sala de informatice despacio hasta que llegue, golpee y la puerta se abrió.

Allí estaba Troy.

Me hiso pasar, y así lo hice. Troy cerró la puerta y puso el pestillo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el me sujeto de la cintura con sus manos que hiso que me inclinase sobre el escritorio. Lo mire sorprendía pero no me dio a decir nada que levanto mi falda y rasgo mi ropa interior.

Un gemido se me escapo de mis labios. Me lleve las manos a mi boca y lo mire como se desabrochaba su pantalón y bajaba su boxer dejando ante mi vista su enorme miembro.

Separo mis piernas y sin aviso introdujo su miembro en mi trasero.

Apoye mis manos sobre el escritorio y arquee mi espalda gimiendo con fuerza, Troy me sujeto de las caderas llenándome por completo. Gime nuevamente escuchando como Troy gruñía.

Nuestros gemidos y jadeos se escuchaban en toda la sala de informática. Clave mis uñas a la mesa arqueando mi espalda, sin dejar de jadear, sentí como ese calor subia cada vez mas y mas hasta que llegue al orgasmo sintiendo como Troy se corría dentro de mí.

**(Pov Anny)**

Cuando la clase termino Judith no volvió, me levante y salí al recreo escondiéndome en un rincón. Cuando el recreo termino salí de mi escondite.

Camine a la sala de profesores, golpee la puerta con la esperanza de que Hannival estuviese allí. Por suerte allí estaba, cuando la puerta se abrió era él.

-anny -.

Lo mire.

-¿puedo pasar?

El se hiso a un lado y al entrar me fije que no había nadie, mucho mucho mejor.

Cerré la puerta y puse pestillo sonriendo, mire a mi marido y este me miraba divertido.

Lo empuje hasta que quedo sentando en la silla, y me arrodille frente a él. Con mis manos desabroche su cinturón y su pantalón, baje su boxer con mis dientes y capture su miembro con mi boca.

Deslice mi lengua por su glande y escuche como gruño mientras me sujetaba del cabello con fuerza. Lo introduje en mi boca succionando con fuerza, deslizando mi lengua por su longitud.

Sentí como su mano sujetaba con fuerza mi cabello sin dejar de succionar fuerte y duro como a el le gustaba, escuche como lanzo un gruñido gutural y como se corría. Deslice mi lengua limpiando su miembro limpiando el mismo sintiendo como Hannival deslizaba sus dedos por mi cabello.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Mi aliento empañaba el lacado de la mesa sobre la que había tomado una y otra vez a Judith.

Ella gimoteó un poco y su respiración se unió a la mía. Cuando

me retiré de ella, subí mis pantalones aún sabiendo que dentro de poco volvería a estar duro como una piedra, pero este no era el lugar, no sabía cuánto tiempo habíamos estado aquí y con suerte nadie nos había visto...

Ella se levantó algo desorientada y bajó la tela de su falda estaba exhausta y sudada, tal y como la quería.

-Esto no cambia nada- dijo-.

-¿Qué más quieres de mi?-.

-No lo sé- se frotó la cara con las manos-.

-Lo siento Judit... no pasó nada pero aún así, lo siento, siento haber estado cerca de esa zorra... pero yo no quería y no pasó nada, te lo juro-.

Ella se acercó hacia donde estaba y me abrazó, el primer contacto "sweet " desde que se enfadó conmigo.

Besé la cima de su cabeza, toda esa maraña de pelo naranja, la arreglé con los dedos y la besé en los labios.

-Vamos a casa- dijo en un gemido-.

-No podemos...-.

"Pero si sigues así... te llevaré a rastras hasta el coche y te follaré contra el capó"-.

-Por favor...-.

-No Judith- cerré los ojos y besé su frente- vuelve a clase...-.

-Te veo fuera entonces...-.

-Si-.

-Te quiero, mucho mucho mucho-.

-Te quiero mucho mucho... mucho...-.

**(Pov Judith)**

No podía disimular mi cara de recién follada, y eso que lo había intentado pero al entrar en clase todos me miraron... y nadie pareció darse cuenta excepto Hannival el cual me sonrió de lado y guiñó un como cómplice, seguramente sabía que su amigo tenía esto planeado para mí.

Estaba tan cansada, y dolorida, pero no era malo... estaba acostumbrada a esto... recordé a mi madre...

"Si el sexo bueno... tiene que doler"-.

Sonreí y miré a Anny al sentarme a su lado.

Esta se sonrojó.

-Hueles como Troy- susurró-.

-Sí, esta colonia se la compro yo-.

-Que bien...-.

-¿Tu que tal con Hannival?-.

-Bien... es la segunda clase que tenemos con él en el día de hoy...-.

-Si... y a las compañeras les gusta-.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

Todos estaban concentrados, copié los ejercicios de la pizarra y los hice en silencio como todos.

**(Pov Anny)**

Estaba haciendo los ejercicios y el perfume de mi marido hizo que levantase la vista.

Estaba enfrente de mi mesa, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de traje beige claro y una camisa de color marrón chocolate, le quedaba perfecta, ensañando esos tatuajes en el cuello, pero no del todo, llevaba un pañuelo atado de color beige del mismo tono que los pantalones, estaba fumando a sabiendas de que estaba prohibido, sus labios estaban ligeramente entre abiertos y echaba el humo de su tabaco, su pelo perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y rapado de los lados. Me miró fijamente en silencio.

-Señorita Casannova- dijo con voz ronca-.

Se agachó para mirarme y se puso a mi altura, lo miré sin aliento y junté mis piernas, estaba palpitando por él y lo sabía.

-¿Necesita ayuda con los ejercicios?-.

Asentí lentamente y señalé en el que estaba atascada.

Dio una calada y cogió mi bolígrafo tocando mis dedos muy despacio, eso hizo que la piel se me erizase y me mordiese la legua para no gemir delante de la clase, nadie se estaba dando cuenta cosa que agradecí.

Garabateó los números con una caligrafía perfecta, digna de cualquier invitación de boda.

Finalmente escribió una frase rápidamente, dejó el boli y se irguió de nuevo caminando hacia su lugar.

Miré el papel y lo que había escrito...

**"Haces cosas prodigiosas con la boca... pero veremos que ** **puedes hacer con las manos... ¿eso le gustaría señorita Casannova?** **¿le gustaría que me corriese en sus manos?"-.**

"M.I.E.R.D.A"

Otra sacudida dio mi cuerpo y que me matasen pero justo ahora, me estaba mirando fijamente... desde la silla y sabía que se estaba tocando... o mi mente enferma pensó eso al ver que una de sus manos estaba bajo la mesa, tragué saliva y jadeé sin querer.

Junté mis piernas con fuerza y cerré los ojos pero luego al verle él seguía mirándome fijamente, impasible, serio... excitante.

Asentí levemente, un movimiento que él captó y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

Estaba hechizada por mi marido.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPITULO 17**_

**(Pov Anny)**

-señorita Casannova -dijo Hannival sentado detrás de su escritorio -debe quedarse después de clase.

Asentí en silencio con mis piernas muy juntas.

Cuando todos salieron, mis compañeras le sonreían y saludaban a mi marido. Respire hondo.

Hannival cerró la puerta con llave.

Me miro fijamente medio sonriendo.

-acércate -ordeno con la voz ronca.

Mordí mi labio, y me levante despacio. Camine hacia él con pasos cortos pero firmes sin dejar de verlo.

Las manos tatuadas de mi marido me cogieron de la cintura y en un rápido moviendo hiso que mi espalda chocara contra la pared pegando su cuerpo al mío.

Un gemido se me escapo de mis labios.

El sonriendo besando mi cuello, sus manos fueron a mi espalda acariciándola debajo de la ropa.

Sentí como mordió mi cuello, y luego el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-masturbarme -me ordeno con la voz ronca.

Gemí nuevamente sujetando su chaqueta con mis manos con fuerza.

Me sonroje y asentí despacio.

-mírame -dijo de nuevo.

Lo mire totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa.

-¿qué esperas mi niña? -.

Lleve mis manos a su pantalón de traje mordiendo mi labio, desabroche su cinturón de cuero, y luego su pantalón. Sin dejar de mirarlo.

El me miraba sonriendo, fijamente. Con esos ojos.

Baje su boxer con su mano despacio, y sujete su miembro con mis manos.

El lanzo un jadeo ronco, y deslice mis manos por la longitud de su miembro mientras lo miraba, el apoyo una de sus manos en la pared al costado de mi rostro.

Deslice nuevamente mi mano más rápido, mientras deslizaba mi pulgar por su glande.

Hannival echo su cabeza hacia atrás gruñendo roncamente.

Sonreí mirando a mi marido sujetando con más fuerza su miembro mientras aceleraba el movimiento de mis manos.

Pude notar como él se tensaba y gruñía guturalmente mientras se corría... en mis manos.

**(Pov Judith)**

Sonreí y mire a Troy mientras conducía.

Lleve mi mano hacia su enter pierna, y sujete su miembro por arriba de su ropa.

El freno el coche, y me miro fijamente.

Me avergoncé y retire mi mano. Mire mis manos.

-no juegues conmigo niña -su voz estaba ronca.

-¿y si quiero jugar? ¿qué? -

Troy comenzó a conducir de nuevo.

-Quítate las bragas -ordeno.

Lleve mis manos su boca y lo mire

-Ahora -.

Avergonzada hice lo que me pidió, y una vez con las bragas en las manos el me las quito y las guardo en su bolsillo.

-abre tus piernas -.

Mire hacia mis manos y abrí un poco mis piernas.

La mano de Troy fue a mi pierna acariciándola, llevo sus dedos a mi sexo y al sentirlo húmedo los introdujo haciendo que gimiese todo lo algo que pude.

Con una mano conducía, y con la otra comenzaba a masturbarme.

Su pulgar se deslizaba por mi clítoris, arquee mi espalda sujetándome del asiento, gimiendo sin parar.

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo como Troy retiraba y volvía a introducir sus dedos, pellizco mi clítoris, lo retorció. Jadee fuertemente arqueando mi espalda sentí como estaba a punto de llegar pero el retiro sus dedos.

Abrí mis ojos y lo mire sin entender, el sonreía mientras llevaba los dedos a su boca.

-se juega cuando y como yo quiero pequeña -.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

De camino al coche, me puse las gafas de sol y encendí otro cigarrillo.

-No me queda- dije para mi mismo-.

Miré a Anny a mi lado, mirando hacia abajo con ese uniforme que le quedaba tan bien...

"_Casannova tienes problemas serios con los uniformes_"-.

Respiré hondo y abrí el coche.

-Señor ¿Casannova?-.

Levanté la visa y vi a una mujer cerca de mi coche.

-¿Quien lo pregunta?-.

-Soy la detective Sanchez-.

-Un placer-.

-¿Es usted el tutor legal de Anny Casannova?-.

-Sí, lo soy-.

-Así que es como su padre-.

-Si...-.

-Una de las profesoras de esta institución dice, que usted y su hija... tienen una relación un poco más estrecha-.

-¿Ha sido la señorita Thomsom?-.

-No se me permite...-.

-Esa mujer quería que me la follase... pero no lo hice así que dirá cualquier cosa para poder incriminarme injustamente-.

Toqué el cabello de Anny.

-Mi hija y yo nos vamos a casa, no ha comido y eso como padre...me preocupa-.

Abrí la puerta del coche y Anny entró.

-Podemos... podemos hablar sobre otros temas... señor-.

"Vaya vaya... esta no quería solo hablar"-.

Miré a Anny que arrugó la frente.

-Si... ¿cuándo?-.

"Sería mejor así"-.

-Esta noche... en el club People-.

-Claro... a las diez la espero en la puerta-.

Subí y cerré el coche.

-No quedarás con ella- dijo indignada Anny-.

Reí y puse rumbo a casa.

-¿Estás de coña? parece una chica intersante-.

-NO-.

-Anny estoy de broma, no iré... solo lo dije para calmarla-.

-Vale...-.

-Esta noche me quedaré contigo- besé su mejilla-.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Además te debo un par de orgasmos ¿no es así?-.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y asintió.

**(Pov Judith)**

Cuando terminamos de recoger todas las cosas de la cocina, Troy me ayudó y se sentó frente a sus ordenadores, me senté a su lado y lo miré.

-¿Tienes sueño pequeña?- dijo aparatando sus ojos casi verdes de la pantalla del ordenador-.

Asentí un poco bostezando y es que había comido mucho y eso daba sueño...

Me levanté y me puse a su lado, abrió sus brazos y me acurruqué en su pecho sentándome sobre sus piernas, bostecé inevitablemente.

-Después tienes que acabar lo deberes-.

Asentí y cerré los ojos.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Me senté de golpe sobre la cama sintiendo como alguien me miraba, mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie.

Por suerte.

Suspire y me tumbe de nuevo tapándome con las sabanas al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y entraba Troy con una bandeja.

-hola -susurre y sonreí.

-hola pequeña -

Se sentó sobre la cama dejando al lado de él la bandeja con un vaso de leche y galletas de chocolates.

-hora de merendar -

-no tengo hambre -susurre.

-tienes que comer -.

Suspire y me senté sobre la cama. Troy con una de sus manos completamente tatuadas hiso mi cabello que caía sobre mi rostro hacia un lado.

Acerco la bandeja hacia mí y cogí el vaso de leche dando un sorbo al mismo.

-Troy -sonreí -mañana quiero quedarme en casa contigo -murmure.

El medio sonriendo mirándome.

Mire el vaso de leche avergonzada.

-por favor...-susurre.

-lo pensare -dijo por fin el -ahora termina tu merienda.

Asentí.

-está bien -murmure

Cogí una galleta y di un mordisco a la misma.

**(Pov Anny)**

-¿no te irás cierto?-.

Abrace fuerte a Hannival por su espalda mientras estaba sentado sobre la cama leyendo algo que parecía importante.

El giro su cabeza, me miro fijamente.

Sonreí y le bese en los labios muchas muchas veces.

Dejo sus papeles a un lado, me cogió de la cintura y con facilidad me sentó sobre sus piernas.

-hoy te he dicho que no -.

Sonreí y lo abrace fuerte por el cuello.

-no me gusta que mujeres estén cerca de ti -.

-no me interesa ninguna -dijo el roncamente y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Gemí levemente y enterré mi rostro en su torso.

Escuche como rio y llevo su mano hacia debajo de mi falda.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Desde que salimos del infierno de la casa de las _mistress_... no dejaba que nadie me cortase el pelo, solo Troy, él sabía cómo me gustaba y hoy, cada veinte de cada mes, me lo cortaba en su casa o en la mía.

En esta ocasión estábamos en el jardín, hacía una preciosa tarde de otoño y las crías jugaban fuera con las hojas secas dando botes y cantando canciones.

-¿Una permanente marica?-.

-Que te jodan... como siempre-.

-Vaya vaya, y yo con ilusiones de hacerte trenzas-.

-Sabes... aún así sería el hijo puta más guapo que habrías visto en todos tus años de vida-.

-Oh, lo siento señor Casannova-el-irresistible-.

Tuve que reírme, me quedé quieto y limpió la navaja de afeitar y con ella me rapó los lados del pelo y la parte de detrás, dejando la parte de arriba casi intacta, cortando las puntas rápidamente tan solo.

-Sabes que la directora del instituto donde van ellas se ha follado a todos los profesores suplentes-.

-Oh-.

-No te veo muy sorprendido- dijo-.

-La verdad es que no, todas son unas lobas, tendrán maridos aburridos que no le dan lo que quieren y no las follarán como lo esperan así que- me encogí de hombros- buscan hombres que puedan dárselo-.

-¿Has llegado a esa conclusión tu solo?-.

-No, me ha ayudado Havers...-.

-No me lo creo, ese hombre no insultaría aún que lo apaleases con una barra de hierro hasta morir-.

-Cierto, te estaba metiendo una bola-.

Miré a Anny.

-TE HARÁS DAÑO- alcé la voz y ella paró de jugar-.

-No se hará daño- dijo Troy- déjala son hojas-.

Respiré hondo viendo como jugaban de nuevo.

**(Pov Troy)**

Vale ahora era mi turno, Hannival me había enjabonado el cráneo y me estaba pasando la navaja de afeitar con cuidado por ella.

-Dejaremos tu pelo suelto Troy- dijo riendo-.

-Que te jodan marica-.

Judit se acercó.

-Tengo sed- susurró-.

-Ten- dije dándole una botella de agua, la cual abrió y al beber se mojó la camiseta-.

-Ve dentro a por una servilleta y no salgas hasta que se seque podrías resfriarte- le dije-.

Ella asintió y me besó en los labios.

Anny fue con ella.

-Deberías teñir a esa niña- dije al ver el pelo de Anny-.

-Y tú teñir a la tuya-.

-Me gusta su pelo-.

-Si... a mí me gusta el de Anny-.

-Irónico ¿no crees?-.

-Verdaderamente lo es...-.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

_**Epilogo.**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Hoy era otro día más en el instituto.

Todavía faltaba para la hora de matemáticas, y sabia que todas mis compañeras querían con MI MARIDO, pero sabía que él nunca le haría caso.

Evite bostezar, las clases de historia siempre me resultaban aburridas.

Mire a mi lado y el asiento estaba vació.

Judith no estaba, tuvo que ir a la sala de informática.

Por suerte, esa agente no volvió a molestar.

Hannival me había dicho que ya nadie nos molestaría, y eso me gusto.

Mire el libro leyendo las líneas, algo aburridas, eran mejor las clases de matemáticas con Hannival. Claro que sí señor.

Medio sonreí y mordí mi labio.

Levante la vista mirando la pizarra y copie rápidamente las preguntas en mi cuaderno para hacer las preguntas y así salir al recreo para poder ir a buscar a Hannival.

Cuando por fin el timbre sonó, me levante de mi asiento y fui rápidamente hacia fuera. Camine por el pasillo y pude sentir el olor a su perfume característico.

Me gire y el estaba serio mirándome fijamente.

-sígame señorita Casannova -ordeno

Sonreí mordiendo mi labio y asentí siguiéndolo cuando comenzó a caminar.

**(Pov Judith)**

Troy arreglo la falda de mi uniforme y me beso en los labios.

-esto no ha terminado nena -dijo con la voz ronca.

Asentí y sonreí abrazándolo fuerte fuerte.

Estábamos en el salón de informática, no había nadie y Troy me había mandado llamar.

El timbre del recreo sonó y él me beso en la frente.

-ve al recreo -dijo él.

Lo mire mordiendo mi labio y asentí leve.

-te quiero mucho mucho -

-y yo te quiero mucho mucho mucho -.

* * *

** Gracias por leer esta historia, esperamos seguir contando con ustedes. Un saludo srta morena y valeria vulturi.**


End file.
